miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Season 4/@comment-36704378-20191002141118
My Wishlist: '''Episode 1: Pixie Girl: '''A new student called Stella catch the Lies of Lila faster, so Lila gets akumatized for fourth time but Stella isn't normal at all. So Ladybug and Stella secret identy, Pixie Girl, Have a Competition! Debut Hero: Obviously '''Episode 2: Girl Power!: '''When a Feminist gets akumatized, every girl have to make team! Debut Hero: Multimouse (Mylene), Sabrina with Dog Miraculous, Rose with Pig Miraculous '''Episode 3: Burgeouis Bee: '''Chloe secret Sister, Amber, it's akumatized in Burgeouis Bee, an Villain with the Same powers of Queen Bee! Can Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat she withoout Queen Bee? '''Episode 4: ZagS: '''Jeremy Zag, Producer of Ladybug Movie gets akumatized in ZagS, an villain that can (insert power here), Can Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat he? '''Episode 5: Queen Wasp... Again: '''Chloe gets akumatized again in Queen Wasp, Fire with Fire! Hero Debut: Queen Bee (Amber) '''Episode 6: Pride Man: '''When Rose is writing MarcXNathaniel Fanfics, Marc gets Akumatized in Pride Man, So Ladybug and Cat Noir give Nathaniel The Rooster Miraculous! '''Episode 7: The Reverend: '''Ladybug and Cat Noir shows the Reverend, an Villain that can make the people to evil engines! '''Episode 8: Unicron: '''Some Unicorn Discover is akumatized in Unicron, decided to see Real Unicorns, Can Ladybug and her team Show She? Hero Debut: Princess Alicorn '''Episode 9: 20 Years in the Future: '''Marinette and Adrien son from the Future gets Akumatized in Timetagger 2.0, Decided to encounter the Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous, travels to the past! But with this time, her fathers Behind she! '''Episode 10: Lord Titanic: '''The Ghost of Edward Smith gets akumatized in Lord Titanic, decided to try not sink the ship, ¿It will go well? '''Episode 11: Monseour Rat or how it is write: '''Mr Xavier it's akumatized in Monseour Rat! Ladybug knows that she will defeat he, but how? '''Episode 12: Pain and Tears: '''Ladybug shows Pain and Tears, But she is defeated! Can Chat Noir defeat they? '''Episode 13: Ignobia: '''Majestia's Sister is making trouble in París! Ladybug, Chat Noir and an new allie have to defeat she! '''Episode 14: Zeus and Hades: '''Two Boys gets akumatized in Zeus and Hades, one can change bodys and the other as they say in Spain: Tiene un casco, cuando lo usa no pueden tocarlo. Ladybug and Cat Noir wll defeat they? '''Episode 15: Jade Turtle: '''The temple of Guardians gets akumatized, so Jade turtle goes to the way again! (The next episodes i don't know how it can be) '''Episode 24: Princess Justice (Love and Miraculous, Part 1): '''Marinette gets akumatized in Princess Justice! So the heroes goes again to the way! '''Episode 25: Hawk Moth (Love and Miraculous, Part 2): '''Princess Justice shows Hawk Moth to have her Miraculous! But this shows why he need they Miraculous... '''Episode 26: Emillie (Love and Miraculous, Part 3): '''When Emillie is back to life, Gets akumatized by Lila as Moth Girl! Can Ladybug, Cat Noir, her team of superheroes and Gabriel Agreste defeat she? The season will end with the identies revealed, Marinette and Adrien being more than Friends, Gabriel and Emillie togheter again, Lila as the New Hawk Moth and Chris as the new Nathalie.